A Wonderful World of Wizards
by slytheringirl123
Summary: A bunch of oneshots from the lives of wizards, owls, and everyone in between.. Not in chronological order, by the way. Ch 16: A Glimpse.
1. A Ring

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter or Hogwarts or the entire Wizarding world does not belong to me.**

**Although I wish it did.**

**This chapter is dedicated to a close friend of mine who's leaving the city- H.R. . :( **

**You know who you are.**

* * *

><p>Molly tidied up the kitchen magically while listening to CelestinaWarbeck, her favorite singer, on the radio. She stirred her mushroom soup and sipped a tiny bit of it. Ah, just right.<p>

She looked out of the window to see George walking out of the house and vanishing on the spot- to go visit Fred's grave, probably. He'd been solemn and silent, just not like himself. Even Angie was sick of it, and she'd been complaining about his jumpiness since his first year. Just the mere thought of Fred brought tears into his eyes, as well as hers. She willed herself not to cry. _Don't cry, Molly, Don't cry, _she thought as her blue eyes turned misty.

Suddenly there was a loud crash.

She spun around, wiping her eyes, to find Ginny sheepishly mumbling, '_Reparo_', and the broken pieces of a glass vase joined together again.

'What is it Ginny?' she asked, wiping her hands on a dish towel, and sitting down at the table, leafing through a copy of _The_ _Quibbler_, just to get her mind off Fred.

'Well, you know, Harry took me to grab some Butterbeers today at Hogsmead today.'

'Oh yes dear, how was your date today?' she asked absentmindedly, skimming through an article on the sale at Gladrags.

'Amazing, Mum….' Ginny started blabbering on and on about her date, while her mother automatically tuned out and started to read an article by Luna Lovegood- she was working as a journalist at _The Quibbler_ now- on the uses of Gnome saliva. Apparently, it made very good Doxy repellant.

'Mum!' she heard Ginny say loudly.

'What?'

She held up her hand and Molly burst into tears and gave her daughter a bone-crushing hug.

Even hours later, Molly and Ginny could still be heard chattering happily at the kitchen table. Still later, Molly could not stop glancing at the beautiful ring on her little girl's ring finger, with an elegant diamond on the front.

Harry had very good taste.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, so there it is! Any ideas for more chapters?<strong>


	2. Who should we tell?

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Hogwarts, Chocolate Frogs or anything else in the Wizarding world does not belong to me. It's all JK Rowling's.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend, M. R.- who has helped me so much in my other story- **_**A return to Hogwarts.**_

* * *

><p>Harry paced back and forth in his room at Grimmauld Place. He looked very worried, and was very tired, as were Ron and Hermione. Hermione perched on a chair, deep in thought, while Ron who was sitting on Harry's bed, looked as if he wanted to be asleep, and was dozing off any second now.<p>

Their battle scars had not vanished yet, but then again, Harry doubted they ever would.

'What're we going to do?' asked Hermione for what seemed to be the millionth time. 'We can't tell the whole world everything. How we went Horcrux hunting. How we got to know about them in the first place. How you two destroyed the locket. How we went to Godric's Hollow and nearly blew up Bathilda Bagshot's home. Well just you and I, Harry but still…' she trailed off.

Nobody said a word till Ron spoke.

'Well, if I were the public, I would definitely want to know how Voldemort fell. But if I was someone who hated Harry, don't you think I could just make Horcruxes? New ones if I knew how to?'

Harry and Hermione just stared at him.

'Th- that was the most intelligent thing you've ever said, Ron' said Harry, a little dazed.

'Ron's right.' said Harry.

'But don't you think we should tell Kingsley, at least?' asked Hermione. 'After all, he _is_ the Minister now.'

'Fine.'

'Harry! Harry, where are you?' Mrs. Weasley's voice drifted up to the room. 'Kingsley's here to see you!'

'Are you sure, Harry?' asked Hermione.

'Yes.'

'Just Kingsley?'

'Just Kingsley.'

* * *

><p><strong>I need reviews and ideas!<strong>


	3. First names

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else in the Wizarding world- JK Rowling does.**

**This chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine- T.T. -who has reviewed and criticized my story so **_**so**_** much. This is just for her, because she loves Lily and James so much. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>'No Potter! I will <em>not <em>go out with you!' she yelled for what seemed to be the millionth time, but was almost one of the last. She brushed past him in the bustling corridors of Hogwarts and continued to walk to her charms class. It was a normal scene, and nobody seemed bothered, not even the teachers, who just rolled their eyes and went on their way.

'C'mon Lily. Please? Just once for the Halloween ball,' said the handsome boy of seventeen, running his hands through his already messy black hair. 'After all, it _is_ our last year here at Hogwarts.'

She looked at James and studied him with narrowed eyes. What on earth did those stupid girls see in _him_? He had unruly black hair that did whatever it wants. He had a lean Quidditch figure. He was the class clown, yet got top marks, while she herself was on the top of the class only because she worked her head off.

He was saying something about a list he had made- Why Lily should go to the Halloween Ball with me. 'Ok, reason number seventeen; Potters always get together with redheads. Reason number eighteen; We'd look good together. Reason number nineteen…..'

Lily thought about what one of her best friends, Marlene McKinnon had said. 'Go on Lily, give the poor boy a chance. He isn't _that_ bad, you know. He even-' and she had been cut off by one of Lily's death glares.

'Fine, I'll come.' Lily told James.

'…and that's only because I– What?' he said, incredulously.

'I'm going to the ball with you, Potter.' She said, and hurried away to her friends.

James just stared at her, frozen in his tracks. But before she turned away, he could've sworn her saw her smile….

* * *

><p>James adjusted his costume's hat and shifted nervously. Where was she?<p>

'Don't worry, Prongsie' said Sirius, as he patted his shoulder. 'Evans is sure to show up.'

The two ridiculously good looking boys stood in the Gryffindor common room, waiting for their dates eagerly. Remus and Peter had already gone to the Great Hall, in costume. The four of them had dressed up as marauders every single year, and they just looked better and better.

Finally, the door to the girls' rooms opened up and two girls stepped outside. One of them was blonde and very pretty but no, she was not Lily, it was her friend, Marlene. She kissed Sirius gently and smiled. _Ah, so that's who Padfoot's date is, _thought James.

The other girl was totally stunning. Her shiny auburn hair was twisted into some sort hairstyle that involved a number of curls, waves and twists. She was wearing a long one-shouldered green dress. A beautiful green, that matched her eyes perfectly. The best part was, this amazingly gorgeous girl was none other than Lily.

James was stunned. So he said something really intelligent like, 'Um... hi Lily. Y-you look really, um, uh, nice and you're punctual too.'

Lily laughed along with Sirius and Marlene, and the other couple left the common room. Sirius mouthed 'Good luck!', and he left the room.

Half an hour later, James and Lily were dancing elegantly around in the Great Hall. Teachers were giving them surprised looks, students were gawking openly at them and James' unofficial fan club was shooting Lily death glares.

As they twirled around, Lily was surprised. 'I never knew you were such a good dancer, Potter.'

James smiled. 'I know. I like to surprise people with things that I master.'

Lily rolled her eyes. 'Oh, and you're very modest, too.'

As soon as the song stopped, Lily and James walked to an empty, open corridor, where the moonlight was lighting it up so much, the whole place- and anything or anyone in it- had a silvery glow cast upon it. They strolled along chatting and laughing aimlessly.

'….. and Petunia was so scared, she screamed and the glass of orange juice she was holding shattered! Well, the owl was scared, too. It made an equally scary noise. And her boyfriend! Oh my gosh, he fainted! I swear, I nearly had a heart attack!' Lily laughed between tears of mirth along with James.

Lily decided that she didn't mind James as much as she did before. He was funny, charming and sweet. Why had she ever hated him? _No Lily, you do __not__ like that boy,_ she thought.

As they walked back to Gryffindor tower, James asked Lily something he had wanted to for a long, long time.

'Would you still want to go out with the giant squid instead of super cool, super awesomely hot me?'

Lily studied him critically for long. Damn.

'I dunno' she replied. 'I'll see, James.'

He froze in his tracks yet again.

Did he just hear right?

Did she just call him by his first name?

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, here's the deal. Whoever gives me an idea for my drabbles, will have a chapter (the one with the idea they gave) dedicated to them!<strong>

**Review, please!**


	4. A trip to the Kitchens

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me…. It never will.**

**This chapter is dedicated to randomgirloutthere110.**

* * *

><p>James crouched under his father's invisibility cloak, with the Marauder's Map ready, and his wand lit. 'Come <em>on<em>, Fred!' he half whispered, half shouted.

'I'm here, I'm here.' said Fred, zipping up his jacket, and rushing under the cloak.

The two boys silently checked to see if their roommates were awake, and went downstairs to the Gryffindor common room.

The fire was still burning; like it knew they were coming. The boys tiptoed quietly to the portrait hole and were about to push it open, when they heard a very familiar voice.

'Going somewhere, guys?'

It was Roxy. She and Dom had been sitting on the sofas, reading some books and eating chocolate frogs.

James pulled the cloak off.

'Damn, Roxy! How'd you see us?'

'Simple,' Dominique shrugged. 'your shoes aren't covered.'

'We're coming too, James. Or else we're telling McGonagall.' declared Roxy, her hands on her hips.

James sighed. 'Fine. But make it quick.'

* * *

><p>James took a sip of hot cocoa. It was delicious. Not even Grandma Molly could make such good stuff.<p>

The four cousins were gathered around a table in the kitchens, drinking steaming hot chocolate, and eating freshly baked cookies.

'Dish shtuff is sho good…' said Fred with his mouth full.

'What?' giggled Dom.

Fred swallowed. 'This stuff is so good.'

James picked up a chocolate chip cookie and bit into it. Yum.

'You know, we should do this every night,' said James, and the others nodded.

He smiled. Not bad for a few first years on the very first day of school….

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! another chapter up! <strong>

**I need reviews and ideas!**


	5. A Room

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter…**

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, S.J. - she's moving! :(**

**Because she loves the Malfoys.**

* * *

><p>He looked out of the gigantic French windows in the drawing room of Malfoy Manor. Nobody had entered the room in three years, since the incident involving the mudblood. Although nobody knew it, he regretted every moment of the war.<p>

'Draco?' called a gentle voice softly.

He turned. In front of him stood his mother, looking very tired and worn out.

'Hello, mother,' he said, in a cold, yet tired voice.

'It's lovely to see you again,' said Narcissa, in an equally tired voice. She sat down across Draco in a plush armchair, which had been covered with dust till she waved her wand a moment ago.

'And you, mother. So, you've finally decided to return to my life after three years?'

Narcissa looked crushed. 'I'm sorry, dear. We did what was best.'

'How's father?' he asked.

'He's fine. He'll meet you at dinner. How's your job at the ministry?'

'It's doing okay.'

Both mother and son looked uncomfortable, till a house elf called them for dinner.

Narcissa glided away gracefully, Draco walking behind her.

He closed the drawing room's door behind him, and began to walk away, reminding himself to get the house elves to clear the room. Then he went back and locked the door.

Nobody needed to go into the room anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone!<strong>

**If you didn't get why Narcissa returned to Malfoy Manor without leaving it in the first place, it's because she and Lucius went into hiding for three years, leaving Draco alone- who lived alone at the Manor.**

**Remember, reviews = oneshot of your choice.**

**I need more ideas, people!**


	6. Roof

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and will never own Harry Potter. JK Rowling has those privileges.**

* * *

><p>"But <em>I<em> want to go too!"

"No you can't ,Ginny, dear."

"But you let Ron go!"

"He's older than you."

"Mum!"

"No Ginny."

"Please?"

"No. It's too dangerous."

"Fine."

Ginny stomped up to her room on the third floor and slammed the door.

She would have to be content with watching the fireworks from the roof. Glancing at the clock, she grabbed a blanket, and checked her secret box for any chocolate. It was empty. She sighed. She would have to make do without.

As quiet as a mouse, Ginny crept up onto the roof, wrapped her blanket around her, and huddled into a spot between two attic windows. The spot was small, and could fit two people easily. She knew she wouldn't fall, because she had been up here many times with Ron, back when he couldn't watch the fireworks from up close.

"Mind if I join you?"

Ginny turned to see her father on the roof, holding two butterbeer bottles and two chocolate frogs.

"Of course, Daddy!" she moved over to make some space for him, and he settled down.

"How'd you know I'd was here?", she asked, her brown eyes wide open.

"You're not the only one who crept away at night to see the fireworks. I was the youngest in my family too."

She smiled and snuggled up on his shoulder. They opened their bottles and drank, as the pitch black sky blossomed with bursts of gold.

* * *

><p><strong>I've always wanted to do a father-daughter one, so here it is!<strong>

**Reviews? Critics? Requests?**

**I take 'em all.**


	7. Ten Galleons

**I do not own Harry Potter, or anything else in the Wizarding world. JK Rowling does.**

**This chapter is dedicated to two people- M.R. and S.J.**

**Because they love Rose and Scorpius.**

**(this has nothing to do with my other story:**_** A return to Hogwarts.**_**)**

* * *

><p>Scorpius climbed out of his bed. Well, not <em>his <em>bed. He was staying at the Burrow for his Christmas holidays, along with his best friends Albus, Alice and Rose.

He couldn't sleep. He tiptoed out of the room he was sharing with Al and Louis, and shut the door very silently. He wondered if anyone was awake, when he saw the light on downstairs.

He walked down cautiously and peeked into the decorated kitchen- the source of the light- carefully. He hoped it wouldn't be Ron. He hated Scorpius.

Rose Weasley sat cross legged on the kitchen counter, reading a thick fantasy novel, and eating a huge slice of chocolate cake.

Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief. _Thank god. _

He walked into the kitchen expecting Rose to say something. But, no. She didn't realize he was there.

"Hi Rose," he said.

She shrieked, and nearly dropped the book. "Don't do that, Scorpius! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry. Can I have some?" he asked, indicating the cake.

She swatted his hand away. "No. There's more in the fridge."

As he got a piece, he asked Rose, "Couldn't sleep?"

"No. James was playing his stupid music."

"Oh. What book are you reading?"

"Anne of Green Gables. It's pretty good."

He sat next to her, his mouth full of cake. "Uh huh."

She gazed fondly at the book. "She even has red hair, just like me."

Her hair was gorgeous, Scorpius had to admit. It fell in long waves that cascaded down her back.

"You know," began Rose, "Our OWLs are coming up. Like, in June."

"So?"

"Have you finished studying?"

"I just started."

"You're dead, Scorpius, you know that?"

"I guess…?"

Suddenly, there was a noise- Footsteps.

Wordlessly, the two grabbed their plates and dashed under the table, praying nobody spotted them, and hoping that the holly decorated tablecloth would hide them.

Scorpius craned his neck to see who it was, but banged his head on the table.

As he was about to yell out in pain, Rose clamped her hand over his mouth. His eyes watering, he looked to see who it was.

He saw messy brown hair sticking up in every direction possible- James. He would tease them to no limit if he saw them here. Under the table. Alone.

Rose eyes widened. "My book!"

Thankfully, James didn't notice. After a glass of milk, he went back to sleep. At least that's what Scorpius thought...and hoped.

Half an hour later, Scorpius and Rose climbed up the stairs to their rooms.

"That cake was so good," said Scorpius.

"Mmm, it was…"

Scorpius took a step forward, but he couldn't move. He saw Rose couldn't do the same.

They looked up.

Mistletoe. Enchanted mistletoe.

Scorpius leaned towards Rose…

* * *

><p>"That'll be ten galleons," said James.<p>

"TEN? For mistletoe?" cried Scorpius, shaking his head. "Daylight robbery. You can't charge me that much for mistletoe."

"I know. But how 'bout the _other_ stuff? Like creating a ruckus? Or planting the mistletoe? Or-"

"Fine, fine," grumbled Scorpius, as he forked over the money.

James winked, and walked away.

Operation mistletoe- success.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know how my stories are!<strong>

**Any reviews? Pretty please?**

**With a cherry on top?**


	8. Believe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does. And of course, I don't own Lord of the Rings, either. JRR Tolkien has that privilege.**

* * *

><p>The girl sat down in the park, opening a large book from where she closed it. It was cold, with a slight breeze in the air. Her bushy brown hair swayed in the wind as she pulled her jacket closer around her.<p>

'What book are you reading?'

She looked up. In front of her stood an old man. He looked very queer, with a long, long white beard tucked into his belt, a loud plum coloured coat, and behind small half-moon spectacles, were twinkling blue eyes.

'Oh, it's called _Lord of the Rings_, sir. A very nice book. Have you read it?'

He shook his head, and sat down on the bench next to her.

'It's wonderful! There are dragons and warriors and hobbits and elves and dwarves and goblins and rings and wizards and magic! But then, I don't believe in magic. I mean, it's just fiction, isn't it?'

He smiled. 'What makes you think that?'

She frowned, obviously frustrated. 'Well, it just isn't logical. And I don't really think it could exist!'

The man studied her carefully. Then she told him, 'But I don't know if it exists or not, you see. And I can't even ask anyone! Nobody likes me. They say I'm a freak.'

'And why is that?'

'One day, at school, I was walking out when somebody pushed me into the mud. Everyone laughed because I dropped my books and I got so angry and sad. The next thing I knew, the mud flew into their faces, as if it had a life of its own.' She grew sad. 'Nobody speaks to me ever since.'

He gazed at her sadly. 'So why did you stop believing?'

'I don't know,' she shrugged. 'Maybe I do.'

'That's good.'

'Do _you_ think I should believe in magic?'

'Yes, I do.'

Just then, a lady's voice rung out through the park. 'Hermione! Hermione! Time to go!'

'Coming, mum!' She hopped off the bench and ran to her mother, with a last wave at the kind old gentleman.

Somehow, she knew that she would see him again…

* * *

><p><strong>Any requests? Or reviews?<strong>


	9. A Dog, a Cat and a Rat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Crookshanks crept out of Gryffindor common room to go find his friend. He would be waiting for him.<p>

He approached the great big, black dog, which stood out in the snow. '_He keeps escaping; he is always with the human.'_

'_It _is_ the dead of the night. Why not try again now?'_

'_No. they're still awake.'_

'_Fine. But you must find him and kill him soon. It's almost time.'_

'_Alright. But I get to eat him.'_

'After_ I question him.'_

There was a commotion later in the common room, but Crookshanks could only hear bits and pieces of it.

'…AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT WAS ON THE FLOOR?'

Hermione came upstairs a little while later, looking very angry.

'Stupid Ron.' She muttered.

Crookshanks slipped into the common room, where Pettigrew's protector was sitting. He watched him closely.

'.. and it was all that cat's fault.'

Crookshanks walked off indignantly, his bottle brush tail high in the air. _Stupid humans._

He would get him yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Look at the new review button down there. It's big. It's blue. It's shiny, kind of.<strong>

**Come on! Click it. You know you want to…**


	10. Knowledge

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>"Lady Rowena?" said a soft voice.<p>

The beautiful woman turned around, her long, dark hair gleaming in the sunlight. "Yes, Charlotte?" She questioned the young and bright student that had been placed in her own house. She was honored for it to be named after her.

"Your presence is requested in the Great Hall, my Lady," said Charlotte, bowing a little.

Rowena smiled, and lifted her chin with a pale finger. "You may go, Charlotte. I shall be there soon."

Charlotte smiled and walked away gracefully, her rich brown hair braid over one shoulder.

As Rowena walked towards the great hall, she gazed outside the windows at miles and miles of forests, as far as the eye could see.. She turned a corner and frowned, for she was met with the sight of Helena, her daughter, talking quietly with a tall, dark haired boy- Morfin Slytherin. She frowned. That boy was never any good. Even his father was better than him.

Rowena cleared her throat. "Ahem."

The two broke apart quickly, and Morfin looked quite guilty. "Hello, Professor Ravenclaw."

"Helena," said Morfin, "I'll see you at noon; I've got to go practice my potion work."

As he walked away, Helena ignored her mother and started to walk away.

"Helena, how many times must I tell you-?"

"I know, mother! That it is not wise to talk with him. I know! But mother, don't you ever think that I possess wisdom of my own too?"

Rowena was surprised by her outburst, but frowned and continued onto the great hall. It was alright. Her daughter would learn soon.

And she did.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! I am <strong>_**so**_** sorry for not posting any chapters for, like, a month! *cowers behind chair***

**Sorry!**

**Anyways, I hoped you liked this one. **

**If not, tell me. How 'bout some requests?**


	11. Brother? I think not

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling.**

_**This is for iheartweasleytwins.**_

* * *

><p>"REGULUS BLACK!" Sirius Black's voice thundered as he marched towards his brother.<p>

Sirius watched as Regulus stopped in his tracks and stared at his brother, while his friends (Evil Slytherins, like him. The world could do with less of them) ran away, leaving that dirty, good for nothing, snake of his brother behind.

Sirius walked up to his brother, and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "What the bloody hell have you _done_?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! Why did you have to go-"he dropped his voice to a whisper. "Join the Death eaters?"

Regulus shrugged his brother off. "Why do you care about what I do with my life? It's none of your concern!"

Sirius glared at him, a look worthy of McGonagall herself. "Oh, it bloody well is, because, in case you've forgotten, _I'm your brother_!"

Now it was Regulus' turn to get angry. "No you're not." He snapped and shrugged Sirius off him. "Who told you to ditch our family and move in with the Blood Traitors?"

Sirius snarled, almost dog-like. "Well, I wouldn't have, if you all hadn't kicked me out!"

"I never kicked you out." said Regulus in a small, almost hurt voice.

There was silence.

Sirius thought of all the lovely times they had together. Wolfing down pudding just to annoy their cousin Bellatrix when he was ten, "accidentally" tipping over a potion into their other cousin's-Rabastan Lestrange- drink, and turning his hair green. And that time when they both turned back one of their father's time turners- when it was on an uncle's neck? Sirius swore he was never the same ever again.

Regulus' features twisted into a scowl of pure hatred. "But I should have. It's good you left, though. Or kicked out. Whatever. At least you wouldn't be butting into your own brother's buis-"

He was cut off by Sirius, who had punched him (very lightly though, for Sirius' standards.), and had been sent reeling.

As Sirius walked back down the deserted hallway, he muttered under his breath, "I have no brother."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was too depressing for my taste. Sorry if it was for you too.<strong>

**Reviews? Requests?**

**I take 'em all.**


	12. Oops

**Disclaimer: Yep, not JK Rowling, last time I checked….*Runs to nearest mirror to check and runs back***

**Yeah, I was right.**

**This is for **_**psychoticpsychic, **_**who wanted a story on Fred and George…**

* * *

><p>Fred grinned at George evilly; whose face mirrored his own.<p>

"Now all we need is a victim…" said George.

"Bill?"

"Nah, too preoccupied with Fleur, er, Phlegm."

"Charlie? No, wait. I'd hate to face _him_ on a bad day."

"Yeah. Percy?"

"Definitely. In fact, I'd do more than just this to him. I'll feed him that new box of untested pastilles just to see what happens."

"Well, I guess Ron and Ginny are out of the question."

"Yep, although it would be fun to try it out on Ron when he comes home for the holidays."

"We sure will."

"Dad?"

"Too busy."

"Mum?"

"We don't have any other choice, do we? But yeah, let's do it."

~~~~X~~~~

Fred crept up stealthily behind his mother and jumped, yelling "BOO!"

Molly shrieked, and put one hand on her chest that was heaving heavily. "FRED! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Fred ignored her shriek of terror and held out an ordinary pack of playing cards.

"Pick one, mum."

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, just do it."

"Okay." She said, and picked up a card. But before she could look at it, Fred mumbled something about the color purple. "What was that, Fred? Didn't quite catch tha- aahh!"

Mrs. Weasley had been sprayed with bright, purple dye, all over her face and neck, by the queen of hearts, who was holding a water pistol, and was laughing so hard, she nearly fell off the card itself.

Fred was mortified. "Oops. That wasn't supposed to happen."

"FREDERICK WEASLEY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Aah, crap. This story just wasn't my better ones…<strong>

**I need inspiration, as in requests! Or reviews!**

**Now, you don't even have to log in. Just type it out down there… ;)**

**PS: Check out my friend **_**psychoticpsychic**_**'s stories on . I promise they're good!**


	13. Best Friends Forever

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**This is a friendship day (August fifth, for all you guys who've been sleeping for the past few days.) special. It portrays all my favorite characters' friendships!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all my friends- no matter where they are…**

* * *

><p><em>1) Good Friend-Waits for you after classes if you get detention.<em>

_Best Friend-Will get themselves in trouble just to land themselves in detention to keep you company._

James Potter climbed into the Gryffindor portrait hole mournfully. Anyone could tell he was in a bad mood. He didn't even give Lily Evans the usual flirty wink or wave.

"What's up, mate?" asked Sirius. He was stretched out on the soft sofa in front of the blazing fireplace. It was November, and was pretty cold out- even though it hadn't started snowing yet.

James sat down next to him. "Detention."

Sirius sat up. "So? What's so great in _that_?"

"It's during Quidditch practice!" James moaned, and buried his face in his hands. "We'll never win the cup at this rate!"

Sirius pushed back a strand of long, black hair. "What exactly happened?"

"Filch caught me trying to get into the Slytherin common rooms, and tonight I've got to polish all the trophies in the trophy room- without magic!"

Sirius patted him on the back. "Too bad, Prongsie, too bad…"

~~~~~~X~~~~~

An hour later, James was sitting down in the trophy room, trying not to doze off, when the door opened. James scrambled to his feet. "I'm doing it, I'm doing it!"

A figure was shoved inside the room. A figure that James recognized very well…. "Sirius?"

Sirius laughed. "Hey, what are friends for?"

* * *

><p><em>2) Good Friends stop you from doing stupid things.<em>

_Best Friends won't let you do stupid things alone…._

"No way, Alice. You are not going to the ball like that," said Rose.

Alice raised an eyebrow, and twirled around. "Why not? We _are_ allowed to wear costumes."

Rose shook her head and stared at Alice's costume. She was dressed as a nymph or a forest faerie, Merlin knows what. It had a brown top with a corset and a layered, ripped, pale pinkish skirt, complete with gauzy wings that were oddly shaped. She also had a matching wreath and strappy shoes.

Rose had to admit it looked good. "Okay, it looks good. But you'll look kinda stupid in it."

Alice twirled around again. "So what? It's our last year here, and I want to make a lasting impression."

Rose smiled. "Actually, I _do_ like the idea, but you're not doing this alone, Alice…"

~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alice stepped out of Rose's room at the Heads' quarters, dressed in her costume. Rose stepped out cautiously behind her, dressed in a similar outfit, only this was green- leaf green. Their makeup was glittery, yet simple.

All of a sudden, Rose seemed unsure. "Uh, are you sure we should do this? We're gonna look stupid."

Alice laughed. "Who cares? I don't, so we'll look stupid together."

Rose seemed heartened. "Yeah. Besides, I guess Scorpius and Al will like our outfits, even if we don't."

The girls giggled and walked out of Rose and Scorpius' dorm, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

><p><em>3) A good friend would complain how you're too oblivious about the girlguy who likes you. _

_A best friend will push you towards him/ her and tell you, "You'll thank me on your wedding day."_

Lily yawned. It was the last week of her sixth year at Hogwarts, and it seemed as if time had come to a standstill. She and her best friend, Alice were hanging out in the vast area of lawns at Hogwarts, sitting under the shade of a tree near the Black lake.

She scanned the grounds, there was Potter and his stupid friends (although she _did_ think Lupin was quite nice), throwing around a fanged Frisbee- one of those annoying new pranks; Bellatrix Black and a bunch of her cronies were sitting near some shrubs, laughing about something- Lily bet that it wasn't the least bit pleasant; there was Severus, sitting on a bench, reading a rather large book; Frank Longbottom, and his Hufflepuff friend, Amos Diggory (Who, in Lily's opinion, was _very_ handsome) were coming back from the Quidditch pitch; and there were the two of them, reading magazines and feasting on large amounts of candy and chocolate (obviously after the girls threw their diets out of the window).

As Lily sucked on a licorice wand, she noticed Alice staring intently at Frank Longbottom, as he was making his way to the Gryffindor dorms. Lily knew that Alice had a painful crush on him since fourth year, and she now knew that her friend needed a little help…

"Just ask him out, Alice." Said Lily, flipping a page.

Alice looked startled. "Wha- what do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well…" Lily winked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

A little while later, Lily looked at her watch and the girls decided they should get to the Great Hall in time for lunch. Apparently, they weren't the only students with the same idea.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" cried Lily, as a bouncy second year stepped on her toes.

"Were we really _that_ annoying?" asked Alice, blowing a strand of dark hair away from her face, as she followed Lily into the Great Hall. Lily then spotted Frank. _I think it's time to put my brilliant plan into action…._

As the last students entered through the doors, Lily 'tripped' and fell on Alice (after whispering something in her ear), who then fell onto the nearest person- Frank. _What a coincidence._ Luckily for Alice, Frank had Quidditch-fast reflexes, and caught her in his arms.

Alice was flustered, embarrassed, yet, at the same time, happy and excited. She looked into Frank's eyes. Perfect. Everything was perfect.

_But why had Lily told me that I would thank her on my wedding day….?_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another chapter over!<br>What did you think about it? Of all the chapters, I probably enjoyed writing this one the most. So…. Yeah, review please!**


	14. A very Potter Family

**This is for Rythmic Ravenclaw 220, who wanted one about Harry, Ginny, and their kids..**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter…**

* * *

><p>"Daddy?" asked the little girl, twirling a lock of her red hair, and gazing up at her father.<p>

The raven-haired man looked down at her, interrupted from his work, and asked, "Yes, Lily?"

"Can you read me a story?"

"But, Lily, it's only five o'clock. Why don't you wait till we've finished dinner?"

"Okay, daddy." Lily skipped out of her father's study, clutching the hand of Mr. Teddy, a turquoise blue teddy bear

He sat down at his desk again, and had hardly began to think when,

"Harry!" Harry turned to see a pretty woman with long red hair walking into his room.

"What is it, Ginny?" Ginny placed a cup of pumpkin juice on his rosewood desk, careful not to spill anything. "Teddy's going to come over from 'Dromeda's house soon to spend the night, and we'll be going to the Burrow for brunch tomorrow for Vicky's twelfth birthday. And, I don't think we've gotten her a present yet."

"Oh," Harry was miffed. He never forgot anything. Okay, he _rarely_ forgot anything. "Wait, didn't we buy her that new baking set?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "Oh, how could I forget? I must have put it-" But Harry never did find out where his wife had placed Victoire's birthday present, because the doorbell rang, and she left to answer the door.

He smiled and shook his head, while he took a long, cool sip of pumpkin juice. He had hardly set the glass down and picked up his eagle feather quill, when Teddy burst into the room.

"Hi Uncle Harry!" Teddy's wild hair was currently shocking electric blue, inspired by his favorite singer, Billy Joe Armstrong, who was from some muggle band called Greenday. Harry just didn't get it. Why would anyone in a band called _Green_day dye their hair blue? At fourteen, Teddy was going through a 'phase' of teenage rebellion. Along with the blue hair, he had bright green eyes and wore strange clothes (like jeans that stuck to his legs) and insisted on carrying around with him a brand new iPod touch- some muggle music player.

"Teddy! How's your grandmum?"

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, I guess. But if I see one more cat, I will _scream_." Harry opened his mouth to reply about Blackwood, Andromeda's moody black cat, when a loud, alarming noise rang out.

Harry jumped, and looked for the source of the noise- it was Teddy's muggle phone. Again, one of Those Things Teddy couldn't live without.

Teddy smiled as he looked at the screen, and spoke into his iPhone. "Hi, Emily!" Harry knew for a fact that Teddy had a painful crush on Emily. As he spoke, Teddy waved bye, and left.

_Okay, focus, Harry. Focus. _He had to submit this report by tomorrow to the Minister for Magic himself. And if he didn't, then, well, he actually didn't know what would happen.

"DAD!"

Harry turned. Albus was standing behind him, hopping on one foot to the other.

"Al, what happened?"  
>"It- it's all James' fault, Dad! He stole my brand new red car and he broke it! Do something, dad!"<p>

Harry calmed Albus down. "Don't worry Al, I'll personally get you a new one."

Albus then ran out of the room, beaming with joy.

Harry picked up his quill, again. He was a little irritated now. When would he finish his report? He dipped the quill in ink and wrote down exactly one sentence, when-

"Harry! Harry, dear! Your tea's ready!" called out Ginny, and Harry could hear loud rock music, James and Albus' loud laughter, and if he listened carefully, he could even hear soft singing- Lily. Harry started to reply and say something like Oh, how he would very much like to, but he had to finish the stupid report, and then he stopped. Harry placed his quill down and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

The report would just have to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, please!<strong>


	15. Prank

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Hugo stepped off the Hogwarts express. He was happy to see his family again, but felt a familiar twinge of sadness inside- he would not see the scarlet steam engine until September. His best friend, Jacob Marsden, hopped off the express behind him. Jake was a little annoying at first, but soon, he had become quite likable after their four years in Hogwarts. But, one always had to be careful around him; he was kind of a prankster.<p>

Hugo scanned the platform for his family. It wasn't hard- he just had to look out for the source of most the noise and commotion in the station. There they were- almost everyone had come: Uncle Harry, Mum, Aunt Fleur, Aunt Audrey, Aunt Angie, Uncle Bill and Uncle George. Even Teddy had come, along with Victoire.

Mum waved and walked towards them. Hugo smiled and waved back.

Suddenly, Jake said loudly, "So, Hugo, when are you planning to quit?"

Hugo didn't get it. "Quit what?"

"Quit your drinking, silly. And your smoking."

Mum, who had heard enough, raised her eyebrows high. "Ahem,"

Jake acted surprised. "Oh, hello, Mrs. Weasley! I- uh, I'll just be off then. See you, Hugo!" And he ran off, leaving a surprised Hugo and an even more surprised Hermione in his wake.

Mum stared at Hugo, looking for an explanation.

"You don't believe it, do you, Mum!? Do you actually think I'd do something like that?" He burst out. _What would she _think_?_

She shook her head, her now-straight (Well, straighter than before, at least.) hair whipping across her face in the dry wind. "Of course not, Hugo," Hugo breathed a sigh of relief as his mother continued, "but we're going to have to take some revenge on him, won't we?" She smiled at him and picked up his cat's basket, as they both walked to their family.

Hugo smiled. "Good idea, mum. I know just the thing."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And what might that be?"

"Well, Uncle George just developed a new biscuit. And it's waiting to be tested…"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know this hasn't got a basic story line, but honestly, I've seen it happen! ;)<strong>

**Reviews and Requests?**


	16. Break

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling.**

**This is for **_**MelindaRox!**_**, who requested one about Snape.**

* * *

><p>He put down his well-worn eagle feather quill and closed his book. The young man was enjoying his free time in the grounds of Hogwarts, although it was quite windy and cold. He heard a ringing laugh and looked up. There she was, her long red hair flying in the wind, piercing green eyes shining, and she herself was laughing with her friend, Alice, and she caught a sight of him staring at her. He quickly looked down, cheeks red.<p>

The next time he looked up, she was smiling widely at him and waving. His eyes grew wide. Him? But how? He rubbed his eyes just to make sure. Yes, she was still beckoning him. In a desperate attempt to look good, he combed his fingers through his slightly greasy hair, and began to make his way towards her.

No sooner did he walk one step, was he pushed roughly from behind, and fell to the ground. Sirius Black smirked as he ran along. "Going somewhere, Snivellus?"

He stood up slowly and brushed off his patched trousers, staring at her. She was hugging another tall, handsome man, and kissed him, blushing slightly- she didn't even throw a second glance in his direction. The raven-haired man looked pleased with himself, while his friend rolled his eyes. "Jeez, Lily, ever heard of PDA?"

Lily giggled. "I should ask you, Sirius. You seem to know more about it than I do. Right James?"

"Oh, yeah," he replied, counting off his fingers. ", like that time last week with Marlene in the seventh floor corridor, Gwen in the Great hall, and with Catherine in the greenhouse three.."

Lily continued, "And Ruby on the Astronomy tower, and Emmiline at the Three Broomsticks. What a heart breaker you are, Sirius!"

But the man didn't stay to listen to them any longer.

Because Lily had just broken his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Requests? Reviews?<strong>

**I take 'em all.**


	17. A Glimpse

**Hi. So, I'm back. After a two year long hiatus. I've decided to start writing again. Although, I've deleted my other story, I may start rewriting it later. But for now, I'll just stick to this one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Dudley Dursley yawned and stretched in his expensive leather recliner. He had had a long day at the bank, and that nap had done him good. But he then recalled that he had plenty of accounts and documents to submit the very next day.<p>

He groaned, and he got up, making his way to the kitchen, where he assumed Amelia and Olivia would be. Indeed, they were. Liv was at the table, typing away on her laptop. He smiled to himself. She hadn't changed a bit since their collage days, always working hard on her newest article.

Their daughter, Amelia, was bent over her maths homework, rapidly solving complex equations. Thank god, she looked like her mother; both had curly brown hair and petite figures.

Dursley fixed himself a cup of tea, and went to the window, sipping quietly, deep in thought. The bank was stressful place to be. Perhaps they would all drive down to visit his parents this weekend. They had moved to the coast long ago, leaving Number Four Pivet Drive to Dudley.

Suddenly, he saw Old Mrs. Figg's door open, and three figures walked out. One was Figg, no doubt, with her wooden walking cane. There was also a tall man, with rather unkept black hair and spectacles, and on his arm, a pretty lady with long red hair. Both smiled graciously, and the three were smiling and laughing. As the two of them walked down the street, the man looked up at Dudley's house, speaking a few words to the lady.

Dudley widened his eyes. It couldn't be.

The man gazed at the house, and spotted Dudley. He grinned, raising a hand in greeting, as he walked on.

'Who was that, dear?' Amelia asked Dudley. She was now standing next to him.

'That? Oh. No one. Just an old friend.' His mouth curving up to form a small half-smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews and Requests?<strong>


End file.
